This invention relates to solenoid gas valves, and particularly to an improved construction thereof which results in a gas valve which is compact, versatile, and relatively quiet in operation.
Gas valves comprising two solenoid valves connected fluidically in series have been known for many years. Such valves, in conjunction with externally connected electrical circuitry, are utilized to control gas flow to various gas-fired appliances, such as clothes dryers.